


【EC】Pale Blue Eyes

by manifesto3000



Category: X-Men, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manifesto3000/pseuds/manifesto3000
Summary: 伪骨科，同母异父的兄弟，无能力现代AU。杀手Eric x 大学生Charles都乱编的
Relationships: EC - Relationship, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	【EC】Pale Blue Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Thine eyes I love, and they, as pitying me
> 
> Knowing thy heart torment me with disdain

\---

（0）

普通人不会接受施舍的爱，但若命运之神垂怜于我，只要你愿做我的救赎，我的Années folles，我的西贡女王，我便愿意为你被铐上枷锁，鞭挞我的灵魂，让我承受这样的痛苦。

\---

（1）

飞机降落在肯尼迪机场停机坪上的时候正值纽约的深冬，气温直逼零下二十度。一双湛蓝的眼睛透过椭圆形的小窗凝视着几架通信飞机，思索着什么时候它才能抖抖翅膀上的积雪再度飞起来。

Charles Xavier回到东海岸的时候，除了他毕业时候的学士证，一台电脑，几张画作，和一双在牛津被禁止穿去上课的人字拖，其余什么都没带。他看着周围的旅客套上暖和的羊绒毛衣，然后裹紧了大衣之外唯一能用来保暖的芥末色格子围巾，Raven曾经告诉他这条围巾很衬他的眼睛。他的头发在十多个小时的转程旅途里变得服帖，只有尾部因为跟靠枕摩擦起的静电翘了起来。在空乘的广播结束以后，他站起来走到过道上舒展身体，同时帮前座的老太太取下头顶的手提行李，得到了一句礼貌又夸张的美式感谢。

机舱里的提示音响起。

在经历历史上最严重的次贷危机以后，2008年9月15日，世界最大的金融企业之一莱曼兄弟宣布破产，加上国际挤提危机，在美国的银行和金融系统受到重创，这股冲击波一路蔓延到了欧洲，英国最大的公司一夜间亏损九百亿英镑，甚至街头的自动提款机都被提取一空。但是在过海关的时候，Charles 依然很担心随身仅有的零钱够不够支付从机场到曼哈顿的出租费。

任何街景亦或是广播里不停播放的Chuck Berry都没有吸引Charles的注意力，出租车定在四十街的十字路口，他盯着地上脏兮兮的冰霜和交管局在清晨洒的海盐颗粒，握紧手中的名片，上面写着他去往的地方要见人的联系方式，一边想如果超过六十块钱，他就只能跳下车走路最后冻死街头。

司机正在骂骂咧咧地尝试绕开拥堵的百老汇街，横穿第九大道之后，姜黄小车一路狂奔向上。

（2）

所幸，在计价表还没有跳过六十的时候Charles就到达了目的地。他把沉重的行李箱搬下车，司机用好奇的余光打量这位说着牛津腔和纽约口音混杂在一起，看起来并不阔绰但还是慷慨地支付昂贵的小费的乘客。

Charles站在耸立的公寓大楼前面，尝试仰望着雾蒙蒙的楼顶，没法判断这栋楼到底有多高。可能是因为时差或者长途旅行的关系，在他抬头的时候两旁的楼和灰色的天空压迫地他有些喘不过气。他在来纽约之前并没有通知任何人，所以他只希望不会被当成流浪汉扔出去。

他尝试表现得像一位受过高等教育的绅士，拖着他的行李反复低头确认了几次名片上的名字和地址，心里默念着一会儿寒暄的说词。深呼吸了一口上东区寒冷的空气，随后走进温暖的大厅。

“您好，我能帮到你什么？”前台的服务生友好地朝他打招呼。厅堂暖气开得异常足，用来做装饰的壁炉正在熊熊燃烧。

“你好。“Charles把手里之前攒着的名片递了过去，整理了一下衣角，“我来找Erik Lehnsherr。”

“咚咚咚— —”

走廊里传来响得恰到好处的敲门声，来者显然不想打扰在这里的住客，但是那种连贯的机械感又刚好能引起住在里面人的注意。

门内有脚步声落在沉重的青黑条纹地毯上，在门口停留片刻，随后是开锁的声音，一个高大的身影走出来，沉重的空气抖了抖，被房间里透出来的光线照得四分五裂。

Charles正把鼻子埋在围巾里取暖，切斯菲尔德大衣把身体裹得严严实实。他原本缩着肩膀看着走廊尽头的玻璃窗，从那里可以看到曼哈顿在刚好十六层楼高度的广告牌和一小片天空。背着光，他看清来人。

Charlse飞快地从围巾里抬起了头，一瞬间光线照亮了湛蓝的眼睛，打在浓密的棕色睫毛上。他的嘴唇快被冻乌了，牙周轻微打着颤，头发上飘的雪正在化成水滑到鬓角，但他的教养没有让他急迫地展开一段目的性对话，而只是朝对面的人露出一个礼貌的微笑。

“Charles Xavier？” Eric皱着眉，声音低沉，像是从鼻腔里哼出来的声音听起来有些嗡，里面满是透露着被打断的不满和疲惫，让Charles把来时打的满肚子草稿全吞了回去。

“你好Lehnsherr先生…对不起，我打扰到你什么了吗？” Charles像是不敢与Eric对视一样盯着他领子一寸以上靠近下巴的地方，偶尔局促地上瞟，偶尔捕捉到那种纯粹的，像是在期待着什么的眼神。

只是Eric没有顺着他的话接下去，他依然不解为什么这个人会在这个时间出现在这个地点。他鹰隼一般的目光审视着面前的小个子，顺便省去了交际性的客套话，德国人高效利用时间的特点在他身上展现得淋漓尽致。

“你怎么在这里。”

“我… …我没有别的地方可以去，“Charles小心斟酌着每一个词，他欣赏Eric利落的风格，尽管他太犀利也让自己有的受，但现在他的脑子被寒风冻住了一样，像个破水管正在空调的作用下慢慢渗水，“我的母亲，我们的，母亲… …已经提交破产申请，现在父亲的教育基金都落在Raven名下，她正准备重组公司。“

“所以你就来了全球生活成本最贵的一个城市。” Eric对部分事实进行了选择性忽略，像是一堵冷冰冰的高墙，伫立在门前一动不动。

“不，哥伦比亚大学给了我奖学金和一个双学位的机会，如果运气好还能办画展。“Charles不得不承认，纽约市里有很好的机会，Xavier的姓氏也让他拥有了通往纽约顶层社会的阶梯，“我只需要一个暂时的地方落脚，挣了钱就能搬出去。”

“难道哥伦比亚大学不愿意为他们的全奖学生支付宿舍费？”Eric尖锐地指出。

Charles抿了抿嘴，轻微地摇了摇头：“不，我跟谈过了，他们允许课表里出现夜校的部分课程，我会去找两份临时的工作，你不需要支付任何费用… …如果你能暂时让我留下来… …等我挣够了钱就出去哈莱姆区找公寓，不会麻烦你太久。“

Eric在听到那片区域的名字时眉头微不可闻地皱了一下，然而Charles并看不真切，只是感觉他眉间的一道沟壑加深了一些。

从华尔街大裁员到无数工人下岗再到满街的游行示威，说不定接下来就是高风险的暴动，大街上比一个本科毕业生工作经验丰富的人多得是，他审视着Charles，如果他愿意接受Charles也就意味着自己必须变相承担起“抚养”一个弟弟的责任，一个生活的累赘，这和他平时高效的生活理念相悖，更别说他完全不想与姓Xavier的人再有任何交集。

“你会把画卖给学校？”Eric问。

“不… …我答应学校要把这几幅画捐给他们参加现代艺术博物馆的巡回展，他们应该会支付一些预付款。”

Eric沉默了，让Charlse有一种扭头就跑的冲动，他突然怀疑起自己为什么做下这么愚蠢的决定，为什么要飞到纽约，和一个陌生人同居。

但是他绝望地发现自己在稳定下来之前除了求Eric收留他之外别无去处。

远处某个角落的租客把门砸上。Charles追着声音传来的方向微微偏了偏头，沉默得有些窘迫，于是他低下头看着地板，把自己的脑袋重新塞回了呢绒围巾，轻轻地在上面来回蹭，手里捏紧了行李箱的拉杆，等待着Eric的回应。

Eric的眼睛最后一次把他从上到下飞快地扫视了一遍他，嘴唇抿地更薄，像是在下一个很大的决心。

“进来吧。” 

Charles如获大赦。

（3）

Eric把门支开，侧身让他过去。

他住的地方内毫无情调可言，更像是一个临时的住处，里面没有任何可以体现个性的饰物，四周只有灰白的墙壁，在冷色灯光下显得发绿。公寓的面积倒是不小，没有任何杂物，柜子整整齐齐，电脑桌上只摆了一台笔记本和几本堆叠在一起的书。这样的公寓面积放在哪里都不算大，比起Westchester更只算冰山一角，但这样允许多余空间存在的公寓能在曼哈顿岛出现，简直就是个奇迹。

“去洗澡。”Eric的声音打断了Charles的絮絮的思索，他走进书房把笔记本合上，在衣橱里窸窸窣窣翻找一会儿，接着问道，“你带了行李吗？”。

“我只带了几件衣服，” Charles乖巧地指向身旁脏兮兮的小箱子，之前被冻僵的鼻头终于有回温的感觉，现在有些麻，“里面还有我的画框… …我不是很信任我们的邮政。作品应该还在运过来的路上。“

Eric哼了一声。

“今晚你睡沙发。”说罢他扔过去一条厚实的毛毯，Charles拉着箱子，脚下一个趔趄才勉强接住，说罢Eric便回到了电脑前面，把充电头拔了下来，端着电脑回到卧室，留给Charles一个空荡荡的客厅。

他打开箱子，听了听Eric房间的动静，周围的声音就像被地毯吞噬了一样，拉链的声音格外刺耳。他把画框一块一块小心翼翼地挪出来，陈列在看起来很无辜的一块墙角，随后翻了翻他的行李 。

上帝，还真是什么都没有，所有的衣服已经被他全部穿在了身上，他在心里骂了一声，沉默地哀叹着敲响了Eric的门。

“怎么了。” 声音还是闷闷的。

“Eric，你有多余的衣服吗，我什么都没带过来… …”随即门被打开了，或者说被掀开的，带着一阵劲风。Charles额前的头发动了动。

他连忙补充道，“对不起… …”

他觉得Eric已经很不耐烦，或者他一直看起来很不耐烦，只是他十分有定力，如果是其他人可能要对他翻白眼，但是Eric只是阴鹫地说：“不要道歉。衣柜在里面，我不锁门，以后要穿什么自己拿。”

Charles感激的笑了笑，道了声谢，这大概是目前Eric对他说过最礼貌，最完整的一句话。他敏捷地捕捉到Eric的目光在自己的脸上多停留了两秒。他走进Eric的房间，里面的风格跟客厅一模一样，没什么大起大落，还是那样一尘不染，白得发绿，床单是雅致的淡灰，King size的床单一路垂到地毯上，这也可能是整个公寓里唯一透露着懒洋洋生活气息的地方，一个真正属于他的领地。

Charles从叠起来的衣堆里找了一件灰色的长袖，然后肉眼可见地开始纠结起来。

“我… …没带内裤… …”

Eric走过去，打开抽屉，从一个抽屉里抽出崭新的一卷内裤扔向Charles，他心虚地接住，看了一眼正晾在一旁阴干的四角裤，觉得这个尺码可能比他的屁股蛋大了一圈。

\---  
（4）

纽约是一个狭促又喧嚣的城市，华尔街直冲云霄的办公大楼代替了洛杉矶的落日沙滩，爵士老调代替了懒散的放克布鲁斯，没人需要在这里重复天鹅绒金矿的传奇，这个纸醉金迷的城市会帮人们忘却一切不值得被历史记住的东西。

Charles决定在晚间出了一趟门，给Eric稍去一盒巧克力，拆开一看发现是时代广场买的M&M豆。Eric从卧室怒气冲冲地走出来之后一脸怪异地看着Charles，笃定地甚至让Charles也觉得的确自己脑子进水了。

“你哪来的钱？”

“拿了点沙发上的现金。” Charles紧接着说，“别担心，我以后会还给你。”

他站起来把包装纸撕开，倒了一把巧克力豆扔在嘴里，向Eric递过去。一瞬间那袋皱巴巴的巧克力豆被暴露在空气里，摇摇晃晃地等待Eric伸出手。

然而Eric仿佛在犹豫，怀疑着这是否是一个陷阱。他灰绿色的眼睛戏谑地看着Charles，像是在嘲笑Charles幼稚又不拘一格的礼仪，但是紧绷的嘴角又像在克制某种柔和的情绪，一个被冰冻了许久的微笑。

他心里升腾起一种奇异的情感，Charles是个古怪的人，打扮得像是个给牛津校报写社论的书呆子，但是同时人们很喜欢他，喜欢他的怪癖和古板。

他单纯地克制着自己，从不会有意做出伤害别人的事，即使那个人是他的敌人。

Eric依旧没有向Charles移动分毫，只是缓缓侧身，Charles毫不躲闪地瞪视回去，顺便抖了抖袋子以免它被遗忘。

终于，一个黑白世界的猎食者警惕地接过了猎物手里一袋五彩缤纷的巧克力豆。

Charles整个人都放松下来，他倒回沙发，欣赏着Eric默默吃掉一颗红色的糖豆，他觉得这副诙谐的场景甚至胜过阿西莫夫小说里的机器人用百事可乐洗澡。

他用既不爇切也不疏冷的语气恰到好处地宣布明天要去中城找一个叫Logan的人，然后目送他走回卧室的途中理了理头发，灰色体恤被肩胛拱出一个小凸起。

预料之中砸门的声音并没有响起，Charles舒卷地把自己裹在毯子里，无聊地把糖豆抛起来再用嘴接住， Eric住的地方很高，借着远处的写字楼闪烁的灯光还能看到打向窗户的雪。

纽约在二十世纪末就有了赛博朋克的风格，站在斑马线的中间抬头看两边的大厦，霓虹，蒸汽，还有烟雾朦胧的楼顶，让人没法猜测楼顶到底在哪。中央公园像是一个为寻找庇护者提供的囚笼，而另一边则通向一个纸醉金迷的世界。

他即将在一个陌生的城市开启一段生活，和一个完全不认识的人，他尝试着忽略Eric自身带着残酷的气质，他觉得第一天相处得还算成功，至少他在纽约有了个可以倚靠的地方，他借着想象了一下Eric在的朋友周围的景象来放松自己，他在鸡尾酒晚会上会有什么样严肃又冰冷的表现，会点什么样的酒，以及会和什么样的姑娘上床。

一颗糖豆碰到Charles的嘴唇，在上面弹一下之后落了地，滚到沙发下面。他坐起身勾着腰去摸却摸不着，便跳下沙发，把苍白的脚面伸进软和的地毯，不慌不忙地舒展着身体，没有注意到身后的门又悄然被打开。

他蹲下时看到了沙发底有什么块状物体东西在反光，他好奇地凑过去一探，摸到一个冰凉的金属盒子，强烈的好奇心驱使他打开的时候，让他不住皱眉。

也许在许多年后，Charles依旧会说这是他一生中最后悔的时刻 —— 他不应该看到那个盒子，也不应该打开，更不应该看到里面藏着的秘密。

潘多拉的魔盒里有两层，蓝色的丝绒打开之后，左边躺着一颗子弹，下面压着一截剪报，标题上赫赫地用花体写着Charles父亲的名字：

“Brian Xavier—— ”

Charles惊恐地想拉过纸片来看个究竟，然而还没碰到，一个声音就在身后陰沉地响起。

“你在做什么。”

Charles一惊，想把盒子塞回沙发下面时手一抖，把丝绒里包的剩下的东西全抖了出来，里面只有一枚戒指，上面有许多的血污，渗进上面篆刻着的“Erik Lehnsherr”。

他立刻抬头看着Eric，指甲紧扣着地面，用力得指节泛白。

Eric像是要准备出门，已经换上了一身极具魅力的礼服，收腰的地方镶着暗锻，以及得体的威尔尼切，一扫白日里无精打采的模样，成了一位曼哈顿上城区风流的花花公子。

说实在的，Erik Lehnsherr的样貌非常英俊，让人不免怀疑他是否从日内瓦贵族的肖像画里走出来，他的面部线条生硬凌厉，黯淡的眼睛总是让他看起来很忧郁，像是美貌又残暴的鲛人。他不慌不忙地系着领结，居高临下地俯视着Charles，目光在戒指上游弋了一刹那。也许是因为他板着脸，眉腰却柔和地蹋下去，总让人觉得他的眼睛透着与众不同的哀婉，同时脚边放着一支翻开大提琴箱，里面的东西让Charlse只瞟了一眼就浑身冰凉 ----

一杆设计精妙的狙击步枪，旁边堆叠着成山的现金。

Charlse没法从这么远的地方辨别型号，但是狙击手枪杆上的瞄准镜和风尺很具特点，让他更确定Eric今晚出门绝不是为了应酬，哦不，也许正是应酬，然而绝不是交际性的那种。

“我… …” Charles吞咽了一下，喉结动了动。男孩惊恐的眼睛里溢满了水。盒子已经被他抛得远远的，全身都在抖，只有手支在身后才让自己不至于摔倒。

Eric把手从领结上拿下来，慢慢蹲下来半跪在Charles面前，右手轻轻地搭在他的膝盖上，Charles紧张地痉挛了一下，触电一样避开了目光，急促地呼吸着尝试让自己平静。

他的弟弟长得很漂亮，为他调色他的上帝一定是一位画家—— 最妖冶的红和最纯净的蓝竟让都在同一张脸上。虽然他们都有蓝色的眼睛，但Charles的眼睛更像是从天空凝视闪耀的湖面，而Eric的眼睛更像是在从深幽的海底仰望耀眼的天空。一个是英格兰霁色的海洋，柔和地包容夜空的星辰，一个是布拉格钢青的冷湖，淡漠地映照着丘陵间的冷杉。

Eric恍惚了一瞬间，他已经不记得上次见Charles是什么时候，在来华尔街之后就没有回“家”过，哪怕是一次。唯一记得的是那双眸子，一成不变的拘谨，坚定，带着能让他心碎的温和。

然而它们正在颤抖，混乱和恐惧正在平静的海洋上掀起一场风暴，死死盯着Eric黑黢黢的琴盒。

只听见Eric用一种近乎温柔的口气说：

“不是你想的那样… … Charles。”

他猛然抬起头，莫名感觉Eric的面部线条比之前柔和了一点。

蓝眼睛和绿眼睛对视，天空和深海相望，他们的目光最终在海面相遇。

\---


End file.
